Her Venomous Lips
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: She bites my lip. I'm sure to follow. We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow. Ikuto's dreams were never that good, but he's about to get the worse one of his life. But this time, it might just be real.


**Hello dears :DDD**

**R & R please **

Summary: **AU She bites my lip. I'm sure to follow. We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow. Ikuto's dreams were never that good, but he's about to get the worse one of his life. But this time, it might just be real.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara and I don't own the lyrics in italics either  
**

**Enjoy loves ;)  
**

**Her Venomous Lips****  
**

**By EuPhoRia RoSe**

* * *

_Darling, let the monsters breathe_  
_ And don't worry what you'll see_  
_ Faces cold, face the dark_  
_ We all fall apart_

* * *

If Ikuto had known about what was going to happen he might have been the wiser. He might have gone straight to her house to save her and her sanity. But he didn't. Instead he spent his night at home watching programmes he didn't even know. It wasn't a very special day for Ikuto. It was rather ordinary and so boring. He sighed staring at the TV wondering what to do. He did think about the possibility of going to Amu's, just to tease her a little. He thought that would be amusing and make his day a little more interesting. But then he remembered the arguement they had earlier today. It was on barely anything but it had happened.

Ikuto and Amu had been friends for a long time. He couldn't remember exactly when he first met her but that didn't matter. He loved her but didn't realise how much yet. The most important thing for him was seeing her blush. He loved seeing her blush. But she was acting strange recently. She seemed a little...on edge. Ikuto could tell that something was bothering her. He didn't know what it was, but he was concerned. He didn't ask her though, he thought that if she wanted to tell him she'd done so already. So he didn't ask and just watched her carefully. The sky was rather clear tonight, no cloud in the sky, everything was just pitch black. He sighed the program was giving him a headache. He turned it off as the loud sound of his doorbell rang through the house.

He looked at the door wondering who could be there as he approached it and opened it to see Amu. She didn't look right. Not one bit. Her eyes were dark and unreadable. He looked at her questioningly but let her inside. He watched her carefully, her movements were jerky, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Her hair was a complete mess and she had several cuts on her face. Ikuto was worried, extremely worried. She looked like she had gone through hell.

"Amu? Are you ok?" he questioned.

She turned around the most biggest and definitely the wrongest smile he had ever seen on her face. She looked insane has her eyes became wider.

"Oh. I'm fine, totally fine beyond belief. So fine, so completely fine that if I wanted to I'd do a freaking happy dance around the fucking room!" she screamed at me, the smile never leaving her face, that's what made it creepier.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't say not one word. He was so stunned at the way Amu was acting. But he knew something was wrong. How did she get herself into such a mess? He had never seen her like this before. So completely vulnerable, but scary at the same time. It was like she wasn't even Amu anymore.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" he asked again.

Amu looked seriously angry now. Her distorted smile disappeared as she gritted her teeth. She looked like she was going to break down any moment now.

"Tadase..." she spat with venom, "He called me a monster."

A monster? Ikuto stood there completely unable to do anything. What was Amu going on about? Why would Tadase call her such a thing? He had known that Tadase actually liked Amu, but why would he call her that if he liked her? It didn't make sense. Amu calmed herself down, breathing deeply. The creepy smile crept back on her face. Ikuto wasn't sure which one he preferred that face or the angry one he had seen just now. She moved towards him, her hands reaching out, she grabbed his arms and looked into his sapphire eyes.

"You don't think I'm like that. Right, Ikuto?" she enquired.

Her fingernails dug into his skin. His mouth felt dry and parched. The words wouldn't leave his tongue.

"Ikuto, do you wanna know a secret?" she whispered into his ear.

She giggled like she found the idea exciting. Ikuto didn't know what was her secret, but he felt like he didn't want to know. It was like his gut instinct was telling him to step away from her and hit her around the head. This was so she could snap out of it. Whatever 'it' was. He wasn't sure anymore. He didn't understand anything. He wanted to know why she was acting at this and why she was called a monster. He knew for certain, that this girl could never be a monster. Not in her entire life. But she was freaking him out. Did she have too much to drink or something? Had she gone totally insane? He was sure about the second part. She giggled once more and carried on with what she was saying.

"I can kill you, if I wanted too," she laughed slightly like she thought this was _funny. _

Crap, she was going through_ that _again. Every so often she'd go insane. It normally happened when they both had a fight. She'd go somewhere for an hour and end up like this. Like some kind of psychopath. She didn't used to be like this. It was ever since her parents were murdered. She had watched them die, every single blood-curdling second, she had seen it all. It broke her, it made her into this. Different things would make this personality occur. One of them was when she got into fights. She thought with her parents on the day they died. Amu had confessed it to him.

It was something about them not letting her go to her friend's party. Another reason was when she saw blood. But she could never remember what happened afterwards, she would go back to her old self. It was strange and it worried him a lot. What if she was with someone else who didn't know about her condition? Then he realised. That was why Tadase called her a monster. Because he had seen her like this. Ikuto looked at Amu, at her golden eyes. She seemed so lost, like she had completely lost her mind.

She smirked and leaned forward her hands running up his arms and to his neck. She licked her lips and grinned.

"I love you," she spoke softly.

Ikuto was stunned at what she said. He couldn't believe that she would say that to him and in this state. Was it even true? Before he could say anything else her venomous lips were on his as she kissed him passionately. Ikuto was spell bound by her lips and all thoughts that he had were beginning to fade. He closed his eyes as he lost himself. He bit her lip as she opened her mouth. He felt something cold pointing against his chest as he pulled away from her and looked down. Was it just his imagination or was she pointing a gun at his heart? She kept on grinning.

"Sweet dreams."

She bit his lip as a loud sound rang through his ears. He wasn't sure what it was but he found himself falling deeper and faster into a dark abyss. This wasn't real. How could it be real? He felt like he was jerking backwards and forward. He could vaguely sense two hands on his shoulders and a voice shouting at him. But he couldn't wake up. He felt a slight peck on the sheet as he was drowned in the darkness.

**Her Venomous Lips  
**

Ikuto jerked forward his eyes wide with shock. He was alive? That was all a dream? It couldn't be. It felt so unbelievably real. Every part of it, especially Amu's kiss. But he knew for certain that Amu's parents were alive, they weren't dead. They hadn't been murdered. So he just dreamed that all up? What the heck was wrong with him? He had a massive headache. He then remembered what happened the night before. Oh. He was drunk. Shit, he didn't even realise. He couldn't remember very well what he did the night before. It all felt so distant like it hadn't even happened. Could the alcohol have done this to his brain?

He sighed as he looked to his left to see Amu sitting there her eyes closed shut. He jerked backwards shocked that she had been there the whole time and he hadn't even realised it. She didn't look like she did in the dream. She looked so normal. But why was she here? If only he could remember something. But even if he did, even if he tried to, his headache would get so much worse. She looked so peaceful, like she was having a wonderful dream. Lucky her. Her eyes began to flutter as they burst open and looked straight into Ikuto's. Her face went red as she jumped up and stepped away.

"Good morning Amu," Ikuto smirked.

Amu clenched her fists in annoyance and punched his arm, "I can't believe you. I was seriously worried, y'know."

Ikuto looked at her questioningly. What was she worried about? She answered his question before he even asked it.

"Why do you have to drink so much! I mean seriously, are you an addictive or something?" she inquested

Ikuto shrugged annoying her more. He knew it would have been something like that. But he couldn't remember picking up a drink. Actually, it wasn't just last night he couldn't remember. It was the whole day. Ikuto ignored this thought.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You happy now?" he apologised.

Amu still didn't look that happy. She just seemed angrier. She sat down on his side of the bed her arms crossed.

"I had a dream in which you kissed me," he smirked.

She looked rather flustered when he said that. Ikuto wasn't going to tell her the whole story, he didn't want to be reminded of how creepy she had been.

"How can you dream something up like that!" she exclaimed.

He grinned and leaned forward, "Do you wanna see how we did it?"

Amu jumped off the bed and ran straight for the door.

"No, you pervert!" she squealed.

Ikuto chuckled, this was definitely reality. He got out of his bed and grabbed her by the waist. She tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't. He kissed her on the cheek as she swung around and pushed him away. She looked like she was on boiling point now. But that was also mixed with her insane blushing.

"Don't ever," she threatened, "_Ever_, do that again!"

She stomped out of the room as Ikuto watched her go, amused. She'd eventually come around.

But there was one vital thing that Ikuto should have notice. Amu carried a hand bag and in that bag was a gun with _blood _on it.

Amu grinned tossing her pink hair behind her shoulder. She bit her lip and smirked.

"Sweet dreams, Ikuto."

**End Of Chapter**

**So this came out a little different than to what I had planned. Oh well ;)**

**I've never written a fic like this before :DD**

**I hope you enjoyed that strange little one shot :DDDD  
**

**Like it? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Leave a review please ;)  
**


End file.
